What To Do When All Goes Wrong Part 2
by ThedarkSXg
Summary: Part 2 off the L.C. stories.


What to do when all goes wrong

Part 2

First of all I would like to thank a Digidestine who helped document my first story and who will be in this account of the Digidestine L.C. If you don't know who this is then you should look up my first story. I am trying as hard as I can to find out facts about the mysterious L.C. and his clouded past. Now our story begins where we left off in the Digiworld. L.C. has just sacrificed himself to bring back Davis. My friend has taken L.C.s Digivice and Crest and he is now trying to find out some facts with his Digimon.

ZZAAPP! A bolt sent out by a machine, which should have the power to restore L.C. back to life, zaps Willis and Terriermon. Needless to say, this works otherwise I wouldn't be documenting this.

"Huh?" says a voice from the smoke. "Where am I?"

Meanwhile in the Digiworld Kari and T.K. are in the real world and Davis decided to stay in the Digiworld.

"What happened to L.C.? One minute we're fighting him and the next all that's left is a couple of eggs." Said Davis.

"He and Scratchermon sacrificed themselves to bring you back to life," replied Veemon. "But there were two eggs where they were but someone took them."

"But why would he do that? He should have just left me," said Davis

"Maybe it was because he was feeling guilty for killing you and he wanted to have a clear conscience," replied Veemon.

"Well now I've got to clear mine," said Davis and at that he set off at a sprint towards the edge of a cliff.

"No Davis! What are you doing! Whoa!" said Veemon as he grabbed Davis's shirt and got dragged along behind him.

Davis ran and Veemon tried to stop him but he wasn't strong enough and Davis jumped off the edge of the cliff. As luck would have it something else happened at the same time.

"Hawkmon, armour Digivolve to… Halsemon!"

"Gotcha!" said Yolie.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Davis.

"Hey, take it easy. I was just wandering around and I saw you and Veemon falling off a cliff," said Yolie.

"Let me tell you what happened," said Veemon grabbing hold of Davis who was trying to throw himself off Halsemon.

Veemon told Yolie all about when they last saw L.C. As the story progressed, Yolies eyes grew wider and wider and Davis' suicide attempts grew less as he slowly realised that he wasn't going anywhere.

"And then you caught us. That's about it basically," finished Veemon.

"Well I think Willis may have a surprise for us," said Yolie. "Digiportal open!"

Now if you think this story will end here and L.C. will be perfectly fine then you are wrong. I have pledged to document all of the life of L.C. and that I must even though I am now on the run from the Digipolice with no exit from the Digiworld and no Digimon to protect me. Meanwhile in Australia…

"I've got to get away," said L.C. getting off a plane from Japan.

L.C. sat down on an airport seat. Today was a very hot day and L.C. had no money to get anything or go anywhere else for now. He was stuck unless he sold his laptop or entered the Digiworld without his faithful companion Scratchermon, which wasn't a very wise thing to do. L.C. took off his bag and looked through its few contents he had managed to pick up which were a bottle of lukewarm water, a small supply of food, his laptop, his cell phone and his return ticket from Japan. Also he had left his Digivice in Japan so it would be even more difficult to enter and leave the Digiworld. L.C. took a long drink for his bottle of water and looked around him. Loads of people waiting for flights and others waiting for flights to come in. he decided that he wasn't going to get very far just sitting there. He drained the bottle and went over to the drinking fountain that he had seen earlier and filled it up again and pressed it again his forehead. The cool feel of the bottle calmed him a little and then he decided what he had to do. He went outside and waited. He could feel someone watching him, but he couldn't see anyone. He forgot about it and started to walk when he remembered that he had literally bumped into Kari and dropped his bag. Even though Kari seemed not to recognise who he was, he decided to check in his bag. He looked in the side pocket and saw a note and some money. He opened the note and recognised Kari's handwriting and it said:

Just in case. xxx

He smiled and put the note and money back in his bag and got up. Just then someone had just bumped into him.

"Sorry," said a voice.

L.C. looked round and saw a girl with brown eyes, red hair and dressed in blue shorts and a purple tee shirt with 'Groovy Chick' written on it. She looked just younger than him and somehow knew he knew her.

"Luca?" said the girl.

Next L.C. knew was that this girl was hugging him but he would have been bemused before that. Who's Luca he thought to himself.

"Hey who are you," said L.C. making the girl let go and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm your sister. Don't you remember me?" asked the girl.

"No, but somehow I feel as if I know you," replied L.C.

"Well you did bump your head pretty hard before you disappeared," replied the girl. "In case you don't remember, my name's Lara Collins. L.C. for short."

"Hold on, my names L.C." said L.C.

"Yes. Luca Collins. You were in all the papers. They said you'd been murdered," said Lara. "Where did you go?"

"How do I know that I can trust you?" asked Luca.

"Well I'll show you something that may surprise you," replied Lara and with that she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a Digivice.

"You're a Digidestine?" asked Luca.

"What's a Digidestine?" asked Lara.

"Haven't you ever been into the Digiworld?" asked Luca.

"No," replied Lara.

"Well how did you get that Digivice?" asked Luca.

"I just found it in your room when the detectives were looking around," replied Lara.

Then one of those annoying yet useful things happened. Luca had a flashback. He saw a table with a computer on it. He saw three shapes on the screen. They came out of the screen. He picked up one and it turned brown. He then disappeared into the computer screen.

"Luca?" said Lara.

"What," said Luca. "Oh right. I think I had a flashback. I know. Lets go into the Digiworld."

"How will we get there? By plane?" asked Lara.

"No. By laptop," said Luca and with that he took off his bag and took out his laptop. "I hope my upgrades work."

"Now what do we do?" asked Lara.

"Hold up your Digivice and point it towards the screen. Good. Now say Digiportal open," said Luca.

"Digiportal open!" said Lara.

FLASH! L.C. and L.C. both arrived in the Digiworld.

Now you may be wondering about what's happening with the other Digidestines. Well to be honest I don't know. I'm looking up the story of L.C.s adventures. But to hazard a guess Kari probably told the others to search the Digiworld because that seems to fit with the rest of the story. Well back the L.C. siblings.

"Where are we?" asked Lara.

"We're in the Digiworld. Oh good my laptop came with us," said Luca.

"How is that a good thing?" asked Lara.

"Well I can help us find an area to go back to the Digiworld and get to Japan," replied Luca.

"Oh Japan! That's where I was headed before we bumped into each other at the airport," said Lara.

"Why were you going to go to Japan?" asked Luca.

"Well mum and dad have gone missing and someone gave me a tip off that my brother L.C. might be in Tokyo, Japan," replied Lara.

"But why are you so eager to get there?" asked Luca. "I'm right here aren't I?"

"Not you Luca, even though I am pleased to find you after all these years," said Lara.

"Well who else would you be looking ARGH!" shouted Luca.

Davis, Yolie, Cody, T.K. and Kari had all just came into the Digiworld unfortunately on top of Luca.

"L.C.! We're so glad we've found you! Who's this," asked Yolie while the gang got off Luca.

"She's my sister. Lara meet Davis and Veemon, the so called cool ones there," said Luca.

"Good to meet you," said Davis.

"Yolie, the computer expert and Hawkmon,"

"Need help with you're computer I'll be glad to help," said Yolie.

"Cody and Armadillomon, the smallish one there,"

"Hey! I'm not small!" said Cody.

"T.K. and Patamon over there,"

"As my bro would say, 'no autographs, please,'" said T.K. in a Matt like voice.

"And last but not least, the beautiful Kari and Gatomon,"

"Nice to meet you," said Kari blushing slightly.

"Now, who's this?" asked Luca.

"Oh this is Willis and Terriermon. They brought you back," said Davis.

"Well nice to meet you Willis and Terriermon. And thank you," said Luca. "And guys, this is my sister Lara."

"Hi, call me L.C.," said Lara who seemed not to be able to take her eyes off Willis or the Digimon. "What sort of creatures are these?"

"These are Digimon. As a Digidestine you should have one," said Luca. "That reminds me, where's Scratchermon?"

"Right here," said Scratchermon.

"Cool," said Luca.

"By the way, here's your Digivice and tag. Your crest went missing when we brought you back," said Willis. "Also how are you two supposed to know who we're talking to if we all call you both L.C.?"

"Call us by our first names then," said Luca.

"That's a point. We don't know your first name L.C.," said Cody.

"Sure you do. I told you just before. Lara remember?" said Lara.

"I meant the other L.C. We don't know you first name," said Cody.

"My first name is Luca," said Luca. "And don't forget it. I already did once."

"Now, can we look for our brother in Tokyo?" asked Lara.

"Don't worry we will," said Luca.

I'm sorry to say that I looked over this document of the Digidestine L.C., or as we now know him Luca, and I found it to seem happy. The funny thing is that I don't feel like ruining that and I shall continue in part 3 with the finding of their lost brother and some really bad events. If I were you I would stop reading this series that I have been made to document as accurately as I can as this story only gets worse. I bid you farewell.

TheDarkSXg


End file.
